noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Grui
|gender = Male |race = Werewolf |status = Deceased |occupation = Warrior |affiliation = Maduke |firstappearance = Chapter 339 |lastappearance = Chapter 356 }} Grui (Kor. 그루이) was a Werewolf warrior who debuted Chapter 339 after their Lord, Maduke summoned him and his partner Gaitan for hunting Muzaka. Appearance Grui has long light-blue hair with bangs loosely tied on either side and a long braid across one side. He has heterochromatic eyes (colored red on the right and blue on the left). His attire consists of a dark red cheongsam paired with black tights and matching boots. He also has sharp piranha-like teeth. Personality Immediately upon the debut, Grui displays a haughty characteristic, first contemptuously chiding the 5th Elder and Kentas for not doing their work right and then ironically thanking them for providing the opportunity to hunt properly. He is quite talkative compared to his rather silent partner, Gaitan. He revels in wanton barbarity as he indulges himself in slaughter of humans, causing more devastation than needs to be. Plot Overview 'Volume 7' Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Powers & Abilities Grui is a powerful werewolf, being a warrior of his kind. Transformation As a werewolf, he can use transformation ability to increase his powers and improve his bodily features. However, unlike many other werewolves, he possesses unique transformation. Following his eye colors, he has two distinct fur colors: red and blue. While his right side has red fur, his left has blue fur; his claws are also colored with the same colors. After transformation his physical and spiritual abilities are enhanced. Physical Prowess From the expression and conversation of both the 5th Elder and Kentas, it can be assumed that Grui is stronger than the aforementioned werewolves in terms of savagery. During his fight against Rael, Grui easily overwhelmed him. After his transformation, his strength is increased dramatically. He can use pinkish slashes from his claws which easily wounded the high-ranked Noble. Grui also possesses incredible speed, he can move and jump far ranges in mere seconds. His speed allows him to leave an afterimage and is equal or even superior with Rael's speed (who is from the clan known for speed). As a werewolf, he has high speed regeneration. He can heal his injuries, even fatal ones, in mere seconds. Aura Manipulation Rare ability among the werewolves, Grui is able to manipulate his inner energy known as "aura" very proficiently. He has shown an unorthodox ability to track traces left by werewolves with the use of his left eye (the blue one) which runs a blue-colored laser scan off the field. However, he is unable to confirm the identity from trace (judging from how he relied on assuming that Muzaka can be the only werewolf other than them present in the vicinity). He is able to use very-fast white-colored energy beams from his palms and also use them as a slash. During the battle against Rael, he created a tornado from his pure aura by spinning at a high velocity. He can also use his claws as a medium for his aura attacks. Battles *Rael & Regis vs Grui References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Male Category:Modified Werewolf Category:Deceased Characters Category:Warrior